jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Hunt
"Monster Hunt" is the first segment of the 6th. episode in second season of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot The show opens as Ms. Fowl is taking a nice refreshing swim in Lake Retroville. Sam who runs the Candy Bar, rows a boat towards her and compliments her. As she is enjoying herself, something tugs at her and pulls her into the water, and then the beast attacks Sam's boat and then the scene cuts to Carl screaming. Jimmy tells him to calm down, because the town meeting that is being held at the school hasn't started yet. Carl told Jimmy that the idea of a lake monster frightens him greatly. Sheen tells him that monsters are part of life, but Jimmy says there's no such thing, the meeting's probably been called to dispel the rumors. Then the mayor calls the meeting to order and Cindy and Libby provide evidence of the existence of the Lake Monster, but then Jimmy disputes their claim and decides to prove it doesn't exist. Once at Lake Retroville, Carl screams again and Sheen ridicules him for being afraid of a lake. When Jimmy asked him what happened at Lake Retroville that made him so afraid of it, he tells Jimmy the sad story of him and his pet turtle Snappy, which he was allergic to and had to let go into the lake. Captain Betty shows up and Jimmy tells Carl and Sheen that he chartered his boat to scan the lake for the monster. When Captain Betty gets annoyed by Jimmy's scans, he destroys his scanner and when asked by Sheen how he got the name Captain Betty, he explains that on June 3, 1999, he was commissioned to ship sea monkeys for a local mail-order company but then was attacked by a sea monster and although Captain Betty survived, the shipment and monkeys did not. Jimmy calls him crazy for destroying his equipment and persistently defending the idea of the monsters existence. Right when he asks how a monster could have come to be in a man-made lake, Hugh appears and dumps a drum of highly contaminated chemical sludge from Jimmy's lab into the lake, while Jimmy tells him what that stuff was and then asks him how long he's been doing that for, to which his dad replies "last few years or so" then Hugh leaves. This is when Jimmy then realizes maybe there is a lake monster. Suddenly, the monster appears and Carl recognized it as Snappy, his turtle and Jimmy says that some of those contaminates Hugh dumped in the water must've turned him into the monster. Snappy then eats Captain Betty and tried to devour Sheen, but he only ate his pants. Jimmy tries to use a modified fishing rod to electrocute him, but to no avail. Then he tried freezing him with an ice-ray, again unsuccessfully and then Snappy destroys the boat. Finally, Carl decides to take the de-mutation pellet that Jimmy intended to use on Snappy and shot it into Snappy's throat by returning him to normal and spewing out Captain Betty. Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Captain Betty then a variation of the sea chantey, "Spanish Ladies", as they swim to the horizon after the boat was destroyed. Trivia *This episode is ranked #82 during the "Top 100 Greatest Moments In Nicktoon History". *The episode's plot is a parody of the movie Jaws. **The episode's title card is an obvious nod to the Jaws poster. **Miss Fowl parodies Chrissie Watkins at the beginning of the episode. **Snappy the turtle parodies Jaws the shark. **The way Hugh was dumping Jimmy's highly contaminated chemical sludge from his lab into the lake was similar to the scene where Brody was chumming the fish chum into the water to a track Jaws the shark to appear. **At the very beginning of the episode, the camera zooms underneath the water just like at the very beginning of the film. **The town meeting at the beginning of the episode where Cindy and Libby were providing evidence of the Lake Monster's existence is similar to the meeting scene in the film where Quint explains about the shark. **When Jimmy is using the radar, Captain Betty destroys the radar similar to when Brody is using the communications radio and Quint destroys the radio with a fish bat. **When Snappy is first shown as a monster, Sheen says "Uh, Jimmy, I think we're gonna need a bigger boat." This is a quote from Martin Brody in the original film. **When Jimmy tries to freeze Snappy with his ice-ray, Snappy drags the boat through the water, just like Jaws the shark did in the original film. **The boat sinks like it did in the original film. **The way Snappy eats Sheen's pants is similar to the way Quint dies. **Carl copies Martin Brody by climbing up the sinking boat post and he says "Smile, you son of a sea turtle", before de-mutating snappy. This line that Carl said was similar to the one Brody said before he killed Jaws. **At the end of the episode, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Cap'n Betty swim back to shore on an inflatable tube just like Brody and Matt Hooper were at the end of the film. *This is the second time Sheen loses his pants and his underwear are exposed the first time was in "When Pants Attack". Gallery Beach_Picture_Cindy.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2